hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2100 Pacific Hurricane Season
This season's storms have no articles because it was too active. Hurricane Andreas $60million dollars in damages in Mexico. Tropical Storm Wali Minimal damage in Hilo, HI. Hurricane Boris Every single canal in Houston flooded and caused $300trillion dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Chris Didn't effect land. Hypercane David Sank 99% of Long Beach and caused $10quadrillion dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Ana Big waves in Jaws, HI. Tropical Depression 7 1 person killed due to flsh floods in Costa Rica. Hurricane Ella $30million dollars in damages in Mexico. Hurricane Flavio $45trillion dollars in damages from Flavio in Central America and the US. Unnamed Tropical Storm Ship reported possible TS near Baja California. Hurricane Kika $1billion damages in Hilo, HI. Tropical Depression 12 Did not effect land. Tropical Storm Gina Minimal damage in Mexico. Hurricane Herbert $10trillion dollars in damages in Houston, TX. Tropical Storm Ignicia Became one of the worst storms in U.S. history after dumping 27ft of rain San Diago. Hurricane Jack Completely destroyed Cabo San Lucas in Baja California and caused $30billion dollars in damages in the process. Hurricane Kenna Minimal damage in Mexico. Hypercane Louis Amazingly only brought heavy rain and 120ft waves to Hawaii. Tropical Depression 19 Never effected land. Tropical Storm Miranda $1million dollars in damages after landfall in Baja California. Also, Miranda was the first storm to form north and then head south. Hurricane Nicholas $50billion dollars in damages in Costa Rica. Hurricane Odette Brought floods to Oceanside, California and caused $600million dollars in damages. Hurricane Patty $10billion dollars in damages in Los Angelas. Tropical Depression 24 Didn't effect land. Hurricane Raymond $45billion damages in Baja California and Mexico. Hurricane Samantha Caused $5billion dollars in damages due to it's size as Category 6. Tropical Storm Tristin Minimal damage in Galapagos Islands. Hurricane Ursula Didn't effect land. Tropical Depression 29 Didn't effect land. Hurricane Vince Caused large surf and heavy rain in SoCal. Hypercane Whitney Became the worst natural disaster in more then 3 countries. Hurricane Xyzik $25million dollars in damages were related with Xyzik along with 1 death in Hawaii. Hurricane Erika Did a full loop around The Big Island of Hawaii before causing $40million dollars in damages directly after Hurricane Xyzik made landfall. Tropical Storm Yolanda Little to no damage in SoCal. Hurricane Zeke Didn't effect land. Hurricane Alpha Caused $10billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Beta Minimal damage in Mexico. Hurricane Gamma $5quadrillion dollars in damages from Gamma across the path of Gamma. Hurricane Delta $1billion dollars in damages in Hawaii. Hurricane Espilon $25million dollars in damages in Mexico. Tropical Storm Kanoa Heavy rains brought floods to Haiwaii. Tropical Depression 42 Didn't effect land. Hurricane Zeta Minor damage in San Francisco. Hurricane Eta Caused $1quadrillion dollars in damages throughout it's path. Hypercane Theta Caused <$300quadrillion dollars in damages. Hurricane Uleki Caused $100trillion dollars in damages, mainly in Shanghai, China. Hurricane Iota Didn't effect land. Hurricane Kappa Didn't effect land. Tropical Storm Lambda Minimal damage in Mexico. Tropical Storm Dot Didn't effect land. Hurricane Mu Caused $3billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Nu $305million dollars in damages in Hawaii. Hurricane Hiki Caused $9billion dollars in damages. Hypercane Xi Caused $50billion dollars throughout it's path. The season then ended due tomorrow a black hole sucking the earth up. Otherwise, the season would have exhausted the Greek AND Hebrew alphabet. Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Hypercanes Category:Category 7 Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Hurricanes Category:Category 8